


Give and Take

by timehopper



Series: Give and Take [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Symmetra had told Pharah she had something special planned for her wife's birthday. Pharah had not expected her to enlist McCree, her childhood crush, for help.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> This was a "request" for some McCree/Symmetra/Pharah, where Pharah and Symmetra are married. There are, uh. A Lot of kinks in this one, so please heed the tags before you read and tread carefully! And please let me know if I forgot anything that you'd like me to tag.

“Come with me.”

Satya took Fareeha by the hand with a small smile and led her out of the room. A few of their comrades’ heads turned as they left, lips quirked up and eyebrows raised knowingly. Fareeha's guess as to where they were going and what they were about to do was probably every bit as correct as theirs - it was her birthday, after all, and Satya had promised her a ‘special gift’ once the small party the reformed Overwatch had decided to throw had concluded.

Fareeha smiled as her wife dragged her down the quiet corridors of the Gibraltar base. _Wife_. They had been married nearly a year now and she still hadn’t gotten used to that word. Fareeha had always thought she would end up with a man. It had always seemed more likely, though maybe that was her long-time crush on a certain cowboy talking. As a little girl, she had often fantasized about growing up, joining Overwatch, working with McCree, and eventually marrying him. The older she got, though, the less she thought about the latter, until it had been completely erased from her mind in favour of her work. Of course, seeing him again in the recalled Overwatch had brought back some memory of her childhood crush, but it hadn't mattered - Fareeha had found happiness in Satya.

Satya was dedicated, hardworking, proper, and beautiful. She was everything Fareeha respected and admired in a person, and everything she had ever wanted in a lover. Their courtship had been slow and tentative, taking months to even really begin, but once it had it became clear to Fareeha that she had made the right decision in pursuing Satya, as intimidating as her beauty and single-minded focus could be.

They were happy together. They were made for each other.

And then Satya had surprised her by proposing.

The rest was history. They had married a few months ago and moved into a larger room on the base, one meant for couples. Their friends and comrades were all thrilled for them - Reinhardt had even said he had never seen Fareeha so happy. And McCree himself had stood by her side as part of the wedding party, happy as could be to help her into this new stage of her life.

“Are you all right?”

Fareeha was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her wife's fond, but concerned tone. She smiled at Satya and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Just lost in thought,” she said.

“I see.” Satya smiled back and let go of her hand as they arrived in front of their shared door. She input the code to enter and the door slid open, Satya leading the way inside with swaying hips. Fareeha followed a second after, and as soon as the door shut, Satya turned and reached out to stroke her wife’s face.

“Happy birthday, my love,” she said. She leaned in to press a kiss to Pharah’s cheek first, then her lips, and that’s as gentle as she got before Satya pushed her back and began to strip Fareeha of her clothing.

She worked quickly. Fareeha’s shirt was pulled up over her head and quickly folded and set aside. Even in her excitement, Satya was totally unwilling to leave a single thing out of place. It was one of the many things Fareeha loved and respected about her.

As soon as Pharah was nude, Satya guided her backwards to sit down on a chair she had pulled out earlier. When Pharah sat down, Satya climbed onto her lap and kissed her so deeply and fiercely that everything else ceased to exist. Her world had shrunk so perfectly into nothing but her wife that she didn’t even realize the thick hard-light cords that were slowly draping themselves over her arms and legs and ankles and pulling her limbs tight to the chair… until it was too late.

Satya pulled away suddenly to smirk down at her wife. Fareeha blinked her eyes open and tried to reach up to caress her Satya’s face, only to find that her wrists were bound to the arms of the chair. “Sati…”

“There is something special I have planned for you tonight, my love,” she said, still with that beautiful smirk on her face. It only slipped away when a sudden knock at the door distracted her, but a second later it was back in place. “I believe that’s him now.”

 _Him?_ Fareeha opened her mouth to ask, but she didn’t get the chance to when Satya just walked away to answer the door. She watched her wife’s hips sway teasingly. Fareeha wanted so badly to walk over there with her and stop her from opening the door by dropping to her knees, spreading her wife’s cheeks and leaning in to lick at her ass…

But that wasn’t going to happen tonight. Satya answered the door, and to Fareeha’s surprise, instead of turning away the intruder she welcomed him in. Even more surprising - the intruder in question was none other than Jesse McCree.

Fareeha’s eyes widened. She could feel herself blush heavily - she may have had a crush on McCree in the past, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to see her naked _now!_ But Satya didn’t seem to mind; on the contrary, she seemed perfectly happy to just lead him inside and tell him to take a seat on the bed. To Fareeha’s immense relief, McCree seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at her.

Until Satya spoke up again.

McCree sat down on the bed and she moved to stand by his side. “Come now, McCree. There is no need to be shy. You can look.” And in fact, she didn’t give him much of a choice. Satya reached over and took McCree’s chin in one hand so she could turn his face to Fareeha.

Without thinking, Fareeha tried to cover up, but once again she was stopped by the hard-light ropes keeping her arms pinned to the chair. “S-Sati!”

“Hm?” Satya looked over at Fareeha, expression straight and unaffected, like she didn’t see a problem with any of this. She almost seemed _bored_. “What is it, Reeha?”

Fareeha stirred in her chair. She looked around nervously, trying to find the words for why she was upset, but Satya’s gaze was piercing. It made her feel small and insignificant, like she shouldn’t be complaining… and then it hit Fareeha that what she was feeling wasn’t discomfort at all. No - she was _aroused_. McCree seeing her like this, Satya exposing her in such an open and indecent way… it was turning her on like crazy.

She took in a shaking breath and closed her eyes. Satya wanted this. She was trying to give her wife something fun for her birthday, and Fareeha had to understand that. She shook her head. “N-nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Good.”

Fareeha opened her eyes to her wife’s beautiful, pleased smile. She only saw it for a second, however, because right after she made sure Fareeha was looking, Symmetra turned and kissed McCree.

Fareeha squeezed her legs together.

Satya was not subtle. She made sure to turn her head and guide McCree into a position where Pharah could see _everything_ \- the way their mouths opened and tongues danced together. She guided McCree’s hesitant hand to her hip and she slowly sat down next to him, pressing her body against his so her breasts squished against his chest.

Fuck, it was hot.

Fareeha watched, enraptured, as the already deep kiss slowly escalated into something more. Satya pulled McCree’s hand from her hip to her ass and pressed his palm into the meat of it. Soon McCree had picked up on her meaning and he began to very eagerly grope her. Satya moaned into his mouth and McCree groaned right back, clearly enjoying himself as she began to grind against him. She seemed to think better of it a moment later, though, and pulled away to look at Fareeha.

Fareeha shrunk under her gaze. She knew Satya would be able to see right through any proud display she might have put on, so this time, she didn’t even bother. Satya smirked, and without looking away from her wife, said, “McCree, I am going to ride you.”

Both the cowboy and the former security guard swallowed thickly. They waited with bated breath as Satya stood up again and began to slowly undress herself. “But first,” she said, “I think my little slut of a wife is hungry. Reeha, dear, be a good girl and get him hard for me.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a command, and Fareeha felt her pussy pulse in response to it. She was already starting to get wet, a steady trickle of her fluid seeping from her, unseen between her clenched legs. She nodded lamely at her wife, and as if that was the cue for McCree to get up and start stripping, he did, unzipping his pants and letting them and his boxers fall as he stepped over to Fareeha.

And fuck, he had the biggest cock Fareeha had ever seen.

Not that she had too much experience in that field, since most of her time, effort, and focus was taken up by her work and training, but even she’d had the occasional boyfriend. None of them, even the best one, had come even close to McCree’s size. He was almost frighteningly large.

And he was right in front of her.

Fareeha hesitated. She looked down at the monstrous cock in front of her, still mostly soft, and then chanced a glance over at Satya, who had her arms crossed expectantly. ‘Well?’ her expression read, one eyebrow lifting up critically.

McCree seemed to have the same thought. He took his cock in one hand and lifted it, pressing it lightly to Fareeha’s bottom lip. “Come on, now,” he coaxed, his voice deep and smooth and warming her right to her core. “It ain’t gonna suck itself.”

"He's right, you know," Symmetra chimed in. She came over to her wife and took her chin in one hand, then squeezed her fingers to force Pharah to open her mouth. Satisfied, she smiled and looked at McCree out of the corner of her eye. "There. Have your way with her."

The two women met eyes briefly as McCree shoved his cock between Fareeha's mouth. Fareeha was still uncertain about all this, but the look in her wife's eye was reassuring. Satya wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. And really... Fareeha wanted to do this. She had for so long, and now she finally had her chance...

She opened her mouth to take in McCree’s cock, but to her dismay (and arousal), Fareeha couldn't get her mouth all the way over it. He was too big. But she took in as much as she could, and to her immense pride, that meant she was able to go nearly halfway down before he hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered as she tried to swallow around him, and she looked up at McCree first, then at Satya, as if looking for approval. McCree nodded sharply, and that was good enough.

But it wasn't for Satya.

"You can't go any further than that? Shameful. But you can at least try to show him a good time anyway, can't you, Reeha?" she said, looking down her nose at her wife, that same look that always made Fareeha feel so small and worthless... and yet still so turned on.

Fareeha whimpered and shut her eyes tight. She nodded, even though the movement was restricted somewhat by McCree's cock. As it jerked in her mouth, McCree grunted, and his hips jolted forward sharply. Fareeha almost choked on his cock, and another rush of arousal spread through her - and out of her, staining the seat she was tied to.

She got to work. Pharah moved back and forth on McCree's cock as much as she could, working her tongue along it when she had enough room to (which was not much). She managed to get the head thoroughly wet before McCree pulled back and lightly slapped her cheek with it. "Not bad," he said. "But you're gonna have to do better than that."

He lifted his cock up so the underside of his shaft was presented to Pharah's mouth. She got the message right away and leaned in to kiss and lick at it, her tongue sliding along the bulging vein on the underside. She lavished it with attention, kissing and sucking at every spot McCree presented to her until his cock was glistening with her saliva. He shoved the head into her mouth one more time and shallowly fucked it for a bit, just to rub it in that she had to take it and there was nothing she could do about it. Fareeha moaned as loud as she could around it, but McCree's dick was able to effectively cut off her air supply enough that she couldn't make much noise to begin with.

She didn't think she'd ever been so turned on in her life.

And then it was over. McCree pulled out of her mouth and stepped backward toward Satya. She began to undress him the rest of the way and leaned in to kiss him deeply once more after she had successfully divested him of his shirt. Symmetra herself was fully nude now except for her usual pair of stockings, which she knew Fareeha loved to see her in more than anything. Another small gift for her, she supposed.

Fareeha eagerly watched her wife and her childhood crush make out in front of her. God, she wanted to touch herself so badly... but those damn hard-light restraints were in the way, so she had to settle for just rubbing her thighs together as much as she could, which still, unfortunately, was not much.

She heard Symmetra laugh in front of her and opened her eyes. Pharah hadn't even realized she had closed them, she was so focused on trying to get enough friction between her legs to get off. But Satya's haughty chuckle, the one she loved so much, finally dragged her back into the moment.

"Look at you. Your nipples are so hard." She looked down her nose at Pharah's thighs and laughed even more. "And you’re so _wet_ , too. My poor slut, so desperate."

She leaned up and kissed McCree again, her tongue sliding between his lips right away. She pulled away quickly, though, and kept talking: "It's too bad you won't get to enjoy this as much as I will. But maybe if you are good, I will let you have a turn too."

She turned around and guided McCree back to the bed, pushing him to it with one hand. Pharah was treated to a perfect view of her wife's wonderfully thick ass jiggling as her hips swayed slowly before she pushed McCree down to the bed and climbed over him, her dripping pussy lining up with his wet, glistening cock...

And then Pharah realized: they weren't using condoms.

"Wait!" she shouted. Immediately she knew she made a mistake when Satya turned to glare at her.

"What is it?"

"Y-You're... you're not going to let him have you without a condom, are you?" Pharah asked, sounding pathetic even to her own ears. She hated it.

She loved it.

Satya didn't answer right away, but she did move off of McCree to go stand in front of her wife again. Pharah looked up at her hopefully and was met not with the kind words she had been hoping for (had she been hoping for that?), but with a slap to the face.

"Ow-!"

"Shut up," Satya said. She grabbed one of Pharah's nipples and pinched it harshly, making Pharah squeak in pain. She didn't dare speak again though, not when her wife had told her not to. "If you don't behave yourself like a good little whore, then you won't be able to come. Do I make myself clear?"

Pharah nodded. "C-crystal," she said, breathless.

"Good." Symmetra let go of her nipple, releasing it after one last cruel twist. Pharah hissed through her teeth, but she didn't protest anymore. She just watched Satya go back to McCree and sit down on the bed next to him.

"I changed my mind," she said, and she gestured for McCree to move and give her some space so she could lie down on her side. McCree did so obediently, watching and waiting with an excited grin on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Satya laughed and stretched one leg out, while she lifted the other so it was high in the air. It was a perfect view of her pussy, lips spreading open and the flushed bud of her clitoris just starting to peek out from beneath its hood. She must have been loving this.

"I want her to watch as you enter me," Satya said. And McCree's face split open in the biggest grin Fareeha had ever seen on him.

"Whatever you say, darlin'," he said, and immediately went to lie down on the bed just behind Symmetra. He grabbed the leg that was in the air and moved it just enough she wouldn't kick him in the face, and then he looked directly at Fareeha and smiled.

Fareeha swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly unable to breathe.

McCree slid inside Fareeha's wife, holding eye contact the entire time. He made sure to go slowly to ease Satya into it, but more importantly, so Pharah could watch him disappear inch by inch into her.

Symmetra's eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened wide. It was clearly a struggle to take him in all the way, but she did, and when McCree's cock had finally bottomed out and vanished inside of her, Symmetra moaned, louder than Fareeha had ever heard her moan before.

"Oh my..." She grits her teeth and drew in a shuddering breath. "This feels... amazing." Satya opened her eyes and smirked at Fareeha. "Better than anything I have ever felt."

Pharah whimpered and shrunk in on herself a little bit. She tried again to rub her legs together and get some friction going against her soaking wet cunt, but again she wasn't able to get nearly as much as she wanted.

So she had to settle for watching.

"You may move," Satya said once she had adjusted to McCree's overwhelming size inside her. And McCree did gladly; he drew out of her a little bit, then slid right back in easily, helped by Satya's natural lubricant as well as the thorough blowjob Pharah had given him to get him wet for her wife.

Satya moaned and tossed her head back, her long curtain of black hair falling behind her. McCree took advantage of this new position to kiss her deeply and Satya let him. Her mouth was already open, so McCree didn't have to wait to stick his tongue into it and lick around.

The sounds they made were filthy and obscene, loud enough that Pharah wondered if maybe they were exaggerating. But she didn't care, really, because it just made everything that much better. The mix of moans and slurps sent shockwaves of arousal all the way through her. She desperately wished she could have a cock inside her, too... or her wife's tongue, or hands, or anything. She felt empty and needy, like she might never be properly fulfilled again.

And seeing her wife getting fucked so thoroughly... Pharah couldn't even care. She would wait patiently for her turn, if her wonderful wife deemed her worthy of having one. Even if she didn't, this was almost enough of a treat for Fareeha.

She swallowed hard when Satya pulled away from McCree's mouth and began to buck her hips against his. "Oh, McCree..." she moaned through clenched teeth.

"Sounds like you're enjoyin' yourself," McCree said. He grunted as he buried himself even deeper inside of her, and Satya cried out in ecstasy.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Making a cuckold out of my wife was - ah! - the best decision I have ever made. Fuck, McCree, you're so good...!"

Pharah froze and nearly came right then and there. She hadn't thought about it until the exact moment Satya had called her a cuck, but... that was exactly what was going on right now. She was being cuckolded by her first crush fucking the ever-living daylights out of the love of her life.

"S-Sati...!" Fareeha whined. Satya was too absorbed in McCree fucking her to pay attention, however. It was like they were in their own little world.

"Yeah?" McCree said, also ignoring Pharah's little outburst. He laughed breathlessly and pounded into her harder. "Good, 'cause I'm startin' to think the same thing."

He grabbed Satya's hair in one hand and pulled it, hard, jerking her head to the side so her long, smooth, beautiful neck was exposed. He leaned over and kissed it, gently at first, then a second later bit down and sunk his teeth into it, lips closing around where he suckled her skin. She groaned and rolled her hips even more, controlling the pace of their rough fucking while McCree marked her up.

As soon as he pulled away from leaving his first hickey on her, Symmetra moved to kiss and bite at his neck too. Pharah squirmed a little; that mark looked like it was going to last... and if Symmetra left one on McCree too, then everyone would see it and know what had happened here...

Everyone would know she was a cuck.

Pharah moaned at the thought. She bit her lip to try and hold it back and to focus on how obscenely wet the thought got her. She was sure the chair would be permanently stained at this rate, since there was nothing that was protecting it from the constant flow of arousal leaking from her desperate, pulsating pussy. Not McCree, and definitely not Satya.

Satya finished leaving her mark, and as soon as she popped off of McCree's neck he pulled her hair again, harder than before. Satya cried out and McCree slammed into her so hard her whole body jerked with the force of it.

He was so rough with her. With Fareeha’s perfect, beautiful Satya... who never let anyone dominate or control her or make her do something she didn't want to do. This was almost too much for Fareeha - it was almost demeaning, and she couldn't stand to see her wife treated this way.

Before she could even think about biting her tongue, the words were already spilling from her mouth: "Sati! You don't have to - d-don't let him treat you like that!"

That seemed to finally get their attention. Satya put a hand out, touching McCree's hip lightly. He stopped moving, looking at Fareeha curiously over Satya's shoulder.

"What did you say to me?" Satya asked. She was sneering, which meant she was about to go full-on dominatrix on Fareeha.

She was so excited.

Satya slid away from McCree, his dick bouncing as it popped free of her messy cunt. She stood up and walked over to Fareeha. Her gait was shaky and unsteady, though, as much as she tried to seem unaffected.

When she finally stopped in front of her wife, Satya looked down her nose at her.

"S-Sati..."

_Slap!_

Pharah's eyes went wide as the force of Satya's smack pushed her head to the side. She blinked, disbelieving, and looked up to Satya. She didn't even see McCree's look of surprise, or hear his low whistle, because she was so completely focused on her wife and the realization that not only had Satya _hit her_ , but that she had _loved it_.

And wanted it again.

But she was snapped out of it quickly when Satya spoke up. "Be quiet," she snapped. "You do not get to tell me what he is and is not allowed to do. Not while I am having the best sex of my life and you are tied to that chair, helpless to watch as your childhood crush fucks your wife." She grabs Fareeha by the top of the head, long, graceful fingers clenching in her hair. "Now stay quiet and be good, you little cuck."

She let go, practically throwing Fareeha aside, and moved back to the bed. Pharah was speechless. Helpless, just like Satya had said. All she could do was watch as Satya lay down again, this time with her back flat to the bed. She spread her legs to give McCree access, but this time, her stocking-clad thigh blocked the view of McCree entering her pussy.

McCree leaned forward and pressed his palms to the bed, one on either side of Satya's head. Pharah just managed to catch a glimpse of his toothy grin just before he went to town on her, slamming in and out of Satya with absolutely no reserve. If he had been holding back before, McCree certainly wasn't now.

And neither was Satya, apparently.

Mouth open wide, Satya practically screamed with every one of McCree's thrusts. Her fingers curled and clenched in the sheets, and they were the only thing keeping her in place as McCree ruthlessly pounded into her. Pharah bit her lip; she wanted so badly to say something, to pull her wife away and make sure she wasn't getting hurt... but she was being stupid and she knew it; Symmetra was obviously having the time of her life. Her wife _had_ always expressed an interest in being penetrated, even if she so rarely let Fareeha wear the strap...

Pharah was jolted from her thoughts when all of a sudden, McCree picked Symmetra up bodily and threw her back down in a new spot. Her head now hung over the side of the bed and she gazed, upside-down and glassy-eyed, at Pharah as McCree grabbed her legs, spread them, and got right back to fucking her like she was nothing more than a limp little doll.

Pharah looked down at her wife, silently begging her to do something, say something, _anything_ , even though she had no idea what it was she really wanted, except to be allowed to get off. Satya almost didn't seem to see her, though, she was so lost in the high of the orgasms McCree was undoubtedly giving her. She was silent now, which Pharah knew from extensive experience meant she had already come at least twice.

But she wasn't totally gone. After a moment, Satya blinked and her eyes seemed to come alight once more. Her pupils constricted and dilated when she finally took in the image of Pharah, sitting there naked and wet and gushing for her, and she smirked before sliding further off the bed, supporting herself with her hands as her body lurched, her hips pulling away from McCree with a wet _schlick_.

Symmetra shifted all her weight onto her arms and bent backward at the waist until her feet touched the ground, and she used the leverage of that to stand. Pharah shuddered; any time her wife showed off her flexibility and reminded her of her background in dancing, it was a surefire way to turn her on. Pharah hadn't thought she could _get_ any more turned on at this point, but once again, Satya was there to push her beyond her limits in all the best possible ways.

Satya continued to smirk down at her bound wife as she stepped backward, back to where McCree knelt on the bed, waiting for her, expression somewhere between dumbstruck and desperate. Desperate to get back inside her or just to get himself off (as the hand stroking his dick hinted), Pharah couldn't tell, but she had never felt more camaraderie and solidarity with McCree than she did in that moment.

"Did you like that?" Symmetra asked, looking over her shoulder at McCree. She didn't need to ask Fareeha.

McCree nodded with a strained grin. "Mhm," he grunted. "Not a bad show, but you'd better get that ass back here."

"Oh?" Symmetra raised an eyebrow, her stoic facade momentarily falling. Pharah wasn't sure what to make of it - Satya did _not_ like being told what to do when they were having sex, so the fact that she seemed to like being given this order was...

She didn't move, so McCree took matters into his own hands. He moved off the bed, surprisingly agile for someone his size (he _had_ been in Blackwatch, Fareeha reminded herself), and grabbed Symmetra by the hips. He pulled her back to the bed and made her kneel before him, ass up in the air and head lowered to the bed.

Fareeha had never seen Satya so excited.

McCree grabbed his cock by the base and slid it between Satya's cheeks, rocking his hips back and forth so that it slid between them. The crest of each slow, teasing thrust had the head of McCree's cock peek over the swell of Satya's ass to give Fareeha a mouth-watering look at the dribbles of McCree's precum mixing with Symmetra's ejaculate.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Her lips parted in an expression of awe, and even when McCree laughed, Pharah didn't care. "Ohhh, you like that, don'tcha, Squirt?"

 _Squirt_. Pharah shuddered. That was what McCree had called her when she was a kid, small enough she barely came up to his chest in height. It had been embarrassing back then, when Fareeha had wanted nothing more than to be big and strong and old enough to join Overwatch and fight alongside her mother. As they got older, it got less embarrassing, since she had ended up just a few inches shy of McCree's height and she was pretty sure she had him beat in muscle.

But now...

Now the sound of McCree calling her 'Squirt' in that low drawl of his, purring it out as he got ready to fuck Fareeha's _wife_ , made her feel small again. Like he was looking down on her, like she was just a kid who needed to prove herself again...

It was humiliating. But she loved it. And _fuck_ , did she want to prove herself to him.

"A-Answer him," Satya commanded, but the effect was lost in the way her voice trembled.

McCree raised his hand and brought it down with a _smack!_ on Satya's ass. Pharah swallowed, enraptured by the way it jiggled under his hand. "I don't remember tellin' you could talk," he said. Satya's head fell down to the bed and she snapped her mouth shut, biting her lip to hold back the moan that was surely about to burst forth. Pharah jolted, ready to protest again, but McCree held her steady with his gaze.

"You heard her," he said.

"Yes!" Pharah shouted, almost too eagerly. "Yes, McCree, I do, please--"

"Good." McCree stopped rocking his hips against Satya's ass and grabbed her hips roughly. "Maybe you'll get a turn after all."

And with that, he slammed back into her. Symmetra cried out again, eyes and mouth blowing wide open. McCree grabbed her hair and pulled it back harshly so Symmetra's head jerked back, exposing her marked-up neck. Pharah whined as she watched McCree plow into her.

McCree did not break eye contact with her once.

Not until he leaned forward to bite at Symmetra's neck again. Symmetra gasped, strangled, unable to get enough air into her lungs with the angle her neck was held in. McCree chuckled airily against her when he was done leaving another bruise and whispered something in Symmetra's ear. He loosened his hold on her hair just enough to let her nod a little bit.

"Good girl." McCree reared back, scooping Satya up with two hands under her thighs. He hefted her up and moved off the bed, carrying Symmetra over to her wife. He stopped right in front of her, close enough that if Pharah wanted to, she could lean forward and kiss her wife's smooth stomach. She didn't even think to, though, not with McCree's cock sliding in and out of Symmetra quickly and relentlessly right before her eyes.

"Gettin' close, Squirt," McCree told her. "You ready to watch me fill your wife up?"

Pharah whimpered and bit her lip. She was torn: on the one hand, she didn't think there would be anything hotter than having someone else come in her wife and to watch as his jizz dripped from her already messy cunt, but there was also the matter of consequences for letting him do that...

"S-Sati," Pharah whispered.

Symmetra looked down at her, and although her eyes were clouded with lust, she still managed to seem aware enough of what was going on. "What is it?"

"P-Please don't let him come inside you..."

She didn't see the way Satya's eyes narrowed into a glare until it was too late. Fareeha felt the small splash of spit on her face and she jerked back.

"I told you not to tell me what to do," she said. "I can take his load whenever I want."

Pharah stared. Did Satya just...

Did Satya just spit on her?

When the realization hit, Pharah's head fell forward and she cried out. Electricity coursed through her, starting at her soaked pussy and spreading to her arms, her legs, her fingers and her toes. She whimpered through her orgasm, hardly comprehending anything at all, not the least of which being the fact that she had just come _almost totally untouched_.

She only faintly heard Satya's sigh of relief and her voice, softly telling McCree, "You may come now."

"Thank you kindly," he said, and a second later, he did, cock twitching as he blew his load inside of Symmetra, completely unseen by any of them, but felt, somehow, by all three.

McCree stayed still for a few more seconds before lifting Satya off his dick. As his cock slipped out of her, it fell and hit Pharah in the face, smearing a strand of cum right next to where Satya's spit still dripped down her cheek.

Pharah didn't get much chance to think about it. As soon as McCree had finished pulling out, he carried Symmetra even closer to Fareeha. Neither of them had to say a word; Fareeha knew right away what they wanted, and she set to work cleaning her wife off, licking up the mix of her ejaculate and McCree's that had started to dry on her stomach. When she had done a satisfactory job, McCree lifted Satya higher and Pharah licked up the trickles of cum that had started to leak from her wife's pussy.

"Good girl," Satya said, and that was the cue for McCree to set her down. When her feet touched the ground, she approached Fareeha again and took her face in both hands before leaning down to kiss her gently. Fareeha wondered if Satya could taste herself and McCree as they kissed.

She wanted to ask after Satya pulled away, but before she could, Satya smiled down at her and patted her cheek. "Don't forget to clean McCree off too, my love," she said. Pharah nodded and eagerly set to work as soon as McCree moved in front of her. She considered protesting just for show, but decided against it. It would be rude to leave him messy like this after he had done them both such a big favour...

She took McCree's softening cock into her mouth reverently and sucked on it, loving the way McCree filled her mouth and how he jerked under her skillful tongue. He must have still been sensitive. When she was confident she'd cleaned up every last drop, Pharah pulled off with one last kiss to the tip, and smiled up at McCree.

"Now if that ain’t the nicest sight," McCree said. He stroked a strand of hair out of Pharah’s eyes, then looked over to Symmetra. "I dunno about you, but I figure she’s been good enough to get some kinda reward. What d’you say?

Satya paused and hummed. Pharah’s toes curled in anticipation, hoping against hope that her wife would have mercy on her and let her have a turn with McCree - or with Satya herself.

But Satya was not feeling merciful today, it would seem. "After she came untouched? I don’t think so.”

Pharah was only a little bit disappointed. It was hard to feel completely let down when Satya was still doing such a wonderful job of teasing her. Satya laughed quietly, seeing her wife’s face fall, but her cheeks turn red with humiliation and arousal again. "It really is too bad. If you could have held on a little longer, maybe I would have let you have a turn.”

Pharah shivered. She felt herself get wet again, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it, so she would take it for now. This was still perhaps the best birthday present she had ever received, and she couldn’t wait until it was Satya’s turn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
